Nicalia: Love story
by percabeth123
Summary: Read to find out!


**A/N: Hey Guys****, This is our first story, so it might be pretty sucky. And yes I know that Thalia is older than Nico but in this they are the same age! (16) Hope you enjoy it anyway and please leave nice and critical but not mean comments! Thanks! :{-)**

**Disclaimer: As much as we love Thalia, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and the rest of the PJO characters we sadly don't own them. All characters belong to Rick Rioradan. **

**Thalia P.o.V**

Love is one thing I never got. I thought I loved Luke once, but it turned out he never loved me. It's like you get wrapped up in this day dream and when you start to believe it too much it will all come crashing down. That's why when I started to notice things about nico that I really liked I tried everything to get rid of the feelings. I went so crazy that I joined the hunters, now I'm here with my "sisters" thinking about how wrong I was to join them. My thoughts were interrupted by an I.M message from Percy.

**Percy P.o.V**

"MAKE IT STOP!" I yelled at Thalia. Nico had been bugging me for 2 months with his depressed little story of how much he loved Thalia and that he couldn't believe she was gone.

"What?" She asked with her eyebrows scrunched in utter confusion.

"Curse that little son of hades, he's been killing me with his sob story about how much he loves you and that he thinks he should just die since you went and join the hunters!" I complained.

"Really?! He likes me?" She asked giddy like a school girl. This is soooo unlike Thalia, she supposed to be tough you know beat up everyone who brings her down, but now she's acting like a freaking Aphrodite kid.

"Wait," I questioned with a sly grin, "Is Thalia Grace saying she is in love with the love sick puppy, Nico di Angelo?"

NO! I'm no love sick daughter of Aphrodite, I just thought it was interesting that he liked me like that." She answered blushing deep red. A smile spread from ear to ear on my face, I quickly ended the message and ran like a mad man to Nico.

**Nico P.o.V**

What the heck is Percy's problem? He's sprinting toward me with a retarted grin on his face and is screaming at me. When he finally reaches me he just stares at me with that idiotic grin.

"What is wrong with you?! And what the hell did you want?" I asked him after his little coughing fit.

"Oh yeah so Thalia is like so into you," he explained with that annoying grin coming back on his face, "she totally regrets joining the hunters and she wants to quit causes of that little, oh sorry big crush."

"Are you lying to me?" I asked trying to hide the smile creeping across my face.

"Um….. Her liking you is true but I don't know about the rest just guessin' on that part." He replied stupidly.

Then he sprinted away to probably go find Annabeth, leaving me with my very confused mind. _Do I really love Thalia? Does it matter? She joined the hunters which means even if she does like me it'll never happen. Curse you Artimis! Oh crap she's gonna send some animal to come kill me now. Whatever, I'd much rather die than know that Thalia likes me and I can never ever have her no matter hard I try. _

**Thalia P.o.V **

"Go to bed already!" one of my sisters yelled at me. I had been pacing for the past 2 hours waiting, more like prying, that Percy will I.M me back about Nico. Oh gods I guess this means I really do like him! Before, I thought I hated him, I thought he was a little brat. Well, no one could blame me for thinking that. He talked too much, he asked too many questions (some way too personal), and he blamed people for things they didn't do. But after the whole Olympian-Gods-Titans-War, he turned out pretty nice. He was less emo and more, well… normal I guess.

I got into my silver sleeping bag and thought about Nico. I can't believe that he likes _me_. But at least I had a chance to find out in the morning. I need answers, so when the sun finishes rising I'll be on top of half-blood hill.

**Nico P.o.V **

I woke up with my head spinning with thoughts of Thalia. Oh gods I gotta stop this soon! I'll never see her again and I know we can never be together. I decided to go on a walk to clear my head. When I pasted the big hill I saw a figure at the top that looked a lot like Thalia. Oh no now I'm hulosanting! I was about to run back to my cabin when I heard a voice that stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Nico," Thalia said with a small smile beginning to spread on her face, "is that you?"

I gave her a sheepish grin, "Yeah." Oh gods this is gonna be a long summer.

End of Chapter 1!

**A/N: What's going to happen next ?! Thalia and Nico will... Ha like I'm gonna tell u that! Nah I would never you're just going to have to read to find out. Until the next chapter. :) :) **

**-Viv and Grace 3**


End file.
